


Trailer for This is the Wonder That's Keeping the Stars Apart

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Trailers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fix-It, M/M, NSFW, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, S3, Serbia - Freeform, Slow Burn, Torture, UST, reference to past torture, s2, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: Video trailer for my fic This is the Wonder That's Keeping the Stars Apart





	Trailer for This is the Wonder That's Keeping the Stars Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is The Wonder That's Keeping The Stars Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239787) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



[Watch trailer:](https://animoto.com/play/mJSj6WMYV8oJrFBKTXUfyg)

[/>https://animoto.com/play/mJSj6WMYV8oJrFBKTXUfyg](https://animoto.com/play/mJSj6WMYV8oJrFBKTXUfyg)


End file.
